


For Veronica

by parallel_crooked_lines



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Johnica - Freeform, Song - Freeform, You're My Best Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallel_crooked_lines/pseuds/parallel_crooked_lines
Summary: Ooh you make me live....
Relationships: John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	For Veronica

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just in love with them okay?

John never felt lonely when he was with Veronica. The things he felt for her were beautiful.

He would run his hands through her silky hair, and kiss her lovely pink lips. But all he can think is, "that's my best friend."

And that's how he cane up with the song "You're My Best Friend," it was Veronica's song.

He wished he could sing.

He wished he could sing those words to tell his love that this song was for her.

He wished he could sing it for her.

But no, he couldn't. So he spoke through Freddie. Freddie's words were John's words.

And they were words of love.

For Veronica.


End file.
